What is love?
by Aki Kimura99
Summary: Will the misterious girl be able to reach beneath his well made cover? Kinda Seto KaibaxOC Rated T for upcoming content
1. A Girl In The Rain

Hey guys! Well, I know that the original Yu-gi-oh is not as popular as it was few years ago, correct me if I'm worng, but, I still had to write this, the idea popped in my head long ago and I feel it's finally time to reveal it. I'll continue the story if I get at least 2 reviews on it :)

I hope you like it!

* * *

_Domino City, Kaiba's office, 6pm_

Seto Kaiba was sitting in his office cursing the paperwork. The huge pile of papers, waiting to be signed and read, was standing on his desk. He couldn't do it anymore. He looked trough the window.

"_Well, at leats it's warm in here_", he thought looking at the rain outside and got back to his paperwork...

* * *

_Somwhere else at the same time_

Thin girl, dressed in t-shirt and a pair of shorts, her foot bare, was walking trough the rain. She was exhausted and her feet were hurting more than her whole body together. She was barely mooving and was struggling to keep her eyes open. At some point she tought that she saw a light.

"_Good...just few more steps...come on Nina...you can do it...you have to do it..._", with those thoughts she passed out in front of the door of one big mansion.

* * *

_In front of Kaiba's mansion._

Kaiba got out of his car. New, black Subaru Forester, was a great car for young CEO. Fast, big and secure. He liked it a lot. The best car so far. And, of course, he didn't need a driver. He really hated those guys, some of them didn't even know where to take you. He felt down that day. His mood was on -10 and he didn't wanna do, hear or even think about work. He just wanted to rest.

"_That's right. Rest. Break. Few more steps an-_"

"What the hell?!", he shouted when he saw something or someone in front of his door. He ran those few steps just to find unconscious girl, dressed in torn clothes, with large wounds spreading from her back to her legs and hands. Her face was covered with bruises and her body seamed so weak, almost dead. On top of all, she was as wet as someone who spent few hours, even days on the rain. Kaiba picked her up and entered the house.

_"What on Earth happened to this girl",_he thought to himself before he called his younger brother.

"Mokuba, call the doctor, this one needs some help", he explained looking at the girl, now placed on the sofa.

"And I'll get a hair dryer and one of your shirts, she can't stay like this", Mokuba stated looking at poor girl now shaking in fever. Kaiba nodded and exited.

"_Great, just great", _he thought and sighed.

* * *

Well, guys, that's it! Please let me know what you think. If you want me to continue, review please :)


	2. Fairytale

Okay, I decided to continue the story, no matter how many reviews I get. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"How are you?", Mokuba asked the girl when she woke up.

"Где я?",she asked, but when she saw Mokuba's confused expression, she repeated the question in English, which she was speaking with a strong Russian accent.

"Don't worry! You're safe! You're at Kaiba's mansion. My brother found you unconscious two days ago in front of your house. You had a high fever, your clothes were all torn and your scratches were but don't worry, we took care of those! You should be able to walk by now, but doctor said that you shouldn't exhaust yourself. Oh, I almost forgot! I'm Mokuba Kaiba. My brother is Seto, he owns this company as well as this place. He's the one who, let's say, saved you!", Mokuba said almost breathless after so many words said. She was listening carefully.

"So Kaiba found me? Good. Good it was him", she said in low whisper, thanking God for it.

"What's your name?", Mokuba suddenly asked. She looked kinda confused for a moment as if she was trying to remember what was her name.

"Nina. Nina Andreyevna. Nice to meet you, Mokuba!", she said, trying to speak as cheerfull as she could, but her voice let her down and got back to a low whisper and she coughed. Mokuba handed her a cup. She slowly(and painfully) managed to sit and took the cup and drank.

"Mmmm, this is good! Not like the things I used to drink back home, but it's great!", she said, her voice loud and clear as it once was.

"Shhh, don't speak, just rest. When my brother comes back, then speak, now save your strength. If you want, I'll stay here with you, we can play or I can read you something, or show you my duel monsters! I got carried away again. Seto said I should leave you to rest...", he finished. Nina just smiled. Mokuba reminded her on her own brother, he would also get carried away when he gets excited.

"No, no problem. I'll be glad to play with you, Mokuba", she still spoke with rough accent, so it took time for Mokuba to understand what she said. She figured the problem and smiled.

"It's hard to understand me? Ok, I'll try to speak slower and more understandable", she said. Mokuba nodded and got up. She got down and placed her head in more comfortable position. He looked at her. When they found her, she looked completely helpless, weak and distroyed. Now, she still looked so fragile, but she had something that kept her different. Her manner, the way she spoke, the way she held her head and that glow in her eyes. Mokuba didn't know how to explain it, it was as if she was a princess from a fairytale, those historicaly based stories that Seto used to read him before bed when he was younger. She was a princess that needed protection. Nina closed her eyes and patiently waited for Mokuba. When he opened the door, she jumped a bit.

"Hey, I brought a book, some stories that Seto used to read me when I was younger. Wanna hear it?", he asked.

"Yes, I would love to!", her genuine smile was lightening up the roon that was half dark, only the flame in hearth was the light, everything else was hidden in dark. Mokuba sat on the chair near the fire and cleared his throat before he started reading.

"The tale about lost princess, one of my favorite. It's a bit sad but, I really hope you'll like it.", he started. She smiled, moved herself in more comfortable position and concentrated on his reading.

"Once upon a time, lived a priness called Andrei. She was a princess and she lived in a big castle. She had one brother and three sisters. She was the most beautiful, but she was also very mischievous. Staff had hard time dealing with her. Her father, Tsar Dimiti, was trying his best to keep her in place. She never listened to what her parents were telling her, she just wanted to play with her friends and sisters. One day, she ran away from home. She was walking down the road when she saw a group of soldiers walking towards the palace. When she looked down the road, she heard more cars and more soldiers coming. She didn't remember her father asking the army to gather around his house. She was so scared, so she hid behind one big tree and listened carefully to their conversation.

"Tsar didn't do much when our enemy attacked us, I think the comander made the right desicion", said the one.

"I agree with you, that fool just sat and watched while people were dying in front of his eyes. His own people!", continued the other, short, fat man with mustache.

"I agree with you too, but do you think it's right to just go there and kill the whole family?"

At those words, Andrei froze. She was dead scared and didn't know what to do. Her whole body was trembling with fear as she watched soldiers marching towards her home. To her mother, fatherm brother and sisters. Suddenly, anger came up.

"_No! I won't let you do that!",_she screamed in her thoughts. She quietly got away from the tree and started running towards the palace. She realised that she'll never get there in time. She continued running anyways, she had to warn them! She was running faster and faster. When she was near her home, she tripped. Her foot hurted very much, but she tried to run anyways. She heard a bomb being trown and the noice of the wood and concrete cracking. She turned left.

What she saw, was the scene from her worst nightmare. The palace was demolishing by one bomb after another. Her mouth opened in a mute scream of horror as she could hear her sisters screaming. She felt sudden pain in her chest and the bracelet on her hand began to warm up. She grabbed the bracelet and hugged it tight to her chest. Suddenly, she felt her sister's Aziza's hand, and then, her brother's Leo's hand. She opened her eyes and, in front of her burning house, her family was standing, holding her hands tight and smiling. All of the bracelets were shining on their hands. Her mother Ihiza spoke:"I gave you this bracelet so you could find us, no matter where we are. They're the symbol of unbreakable bond between us. Not even death can break those bonds, my children. She pulled Adrei's sister's Karolina hand, she pulled Aziza's hand, Adrei came along, puling her brother Leo and her other sister Niama. At the end of the line, was their father. He was smiling sadly.

"It's all my fault", he said. Ihiza stopped.

"It's my fault that we're all going to death, your lives shouldn't end here, my children, will you ever forgive me?", he asked. They all hugged him at the same time, forming the circle around him.

"No matter what", said Ihiza. "We swore", said Karolina."That we'll always", said Aziza. "Serve out Tsar", said Andrei. "And that we'll always", added Leo, smiling to his dad, offering him his hand. "Be together", finished Dimitri, taking his son's hand and holding it tightly.

And with those thoughts, they wanished. They bodies were never found and no one knows what exactly happened to them. Not even to Andrei, who wasn't at the palace at the moment it burned", Mokuba finished his story and looked to Nina. She was looking at some spot, nowhere to be found, and one tear after another was going down her face. She looked so shaken. Mokuba ran to her.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't know that it'll move you that much, I'm sorry. It's just that I like those kind of stories that are beautiful, but sad in the end, but I didn't think you'll cr-", he stopped when she looked at him, completely lost. His frighetened look made her snap out of it. She wiped her face when she realised the tears going down her face.

"I never cried", she whispered confused in horror.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, good night!


End file.
